Feliz Día Otaku
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: "Haruno..." Sakura lo miró. "Feliz día Otaku". Neji sonrió. Sakura también. "Igualmente".


Naruto Shippuden.

One-shot.

NejixSakura

"Feliz día Otaku".

Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto-san, pero la historia es completamente mía. ¡Feliz día Otaku para todos!... retrasado, tarde se me ocurrio esta idea, y para colmo en la madrugada, así que no la podía escribir, empero rogue para que no se me olvidara, y aquí esta.

...

"Malditos Gamers, estúpidos cuatro ojos, sin novias, ni vida social (sin ofensas)" Murmuró mientras observaba de paso a unos tíos compitiendo en un local de videojuegos, entusiasmados.

"Malditos Frikis, y para empezar que hacen ellos aquí, esto es una convención exclusiva por el 15 de Diciembre, idiotas ahuyenta gente, según se, su día es el 25 de Mayo, ¡estúpidos desubicados! (sin ofensas)" Gruñó mirando a un grupo de gente vestidos extravagantemente con aretes por aquí y por allá, unos cosplay que sinceramente causaban gran envidia, comprando manga y DvD de anime.

Y así Sakura Haruno siguió insultando a quien no fuera Otaku y estuviera en la convención dedicada al gran Día Mundial del Otaku, en Tokyo, Japón.

Paró estrepitosamente, agitando su sedoso cabello rosa, emocionada. Con sus ojos verde jade brillando de la excitación y alegría, cual niña pequeña. Se acercó a su presa: un puesto de manga. Caminó segura, con su felina mirada verde hacia el frente, sus firmes pasos se dirigían a aquel local lleno de todo manga, pero solo quería uno _o unos_ en especial, tomó temblorosa entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos aquel preciado tomo de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!, y sin previo avisó, su mano se movió a uno velocidad imposible de mirar o igualar y cogió los siguientes cinco tomos de aquel hermoso shojo romántico, de pronto su amada camisa de manga larga de aquel tierno Pikachu, que se esmeraba en cuidar de la suciedad y el peligro, además de sus nuevos converse negros, pasaron a segundo plano. Sigilosamente se dirigió al lugar donde podía pagar por sus mangas, andando se con cuidado, ya que había tomado los últimos tomos de Maid-sama!, y unas locas fanáticas la miraban como si fueran unas muertas de hambre y ella un gran y deliciosa hamburguesa de doble queso, así que puso sus sentidos al 100%, lista para romper narices de una patada si una decidía atacarla. Pagó, triunfante, mostrando su bonito dedo corazón a todas esas chicas "perdedoras", mientras un sonrisa se formaba en su lindo rostro, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Al salir del local, alardeando todavía su victoria silenciosamente, con sus jade ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa y el éxito picando le la piel, tropezó con algo o mejor dicho alguien, cayendo al suelo, pero sin soltar su valiosa bolsa en la cual se resguardaban segura su reciente compra.

Preparada para gritarle a quien había osado tirarla a ella y su manga, abrió los ojos, enfadada. Muda, así es como quedo al reconocer con quien había chocado, sus ojos perlados la escudriñaron con un gesto de posible fastidio. Sakura palideció, tenía que ser él, Kami ese era nada menos que Hyuga Neji, un tío muy apuesto que estaba en su grupo de Artes Marciales, Karate más específicamente, un año mayor que ella, pero ese no era el problema, si no que al ser un Hyuga tenía dinero hasta casi explotarle los bolsillos, además de que es muy bueno en todas Artes Marciales, al igual que Sakura, cosa que provoca cierta rivalidad, en la que hay momentos que se desatan batallas a otro nivel, al más estilo shojo (como Yamato Nadeshiko, Maid-sama, Special A, etc.) como si de pronto se transformaran en Sayayines, agregándole que era un completo idiota, egocéntrico, y orgulloso, pero después de todo tenían sus momentos amistosos.

El Hyuga le tendió la mano, a pesar de estar cargando con diversas cosas relacionadas con el anime hasta las orejas, Sakura la aceptó, un poco dudosa.

"Neji-san, arigatou" Le dijo un poco forzado la Haruno.

"Hmn" Y a Sakura, le palpitó la cien, su monótono sonido era lo único que parecía poder pronunciar, de momento le dio ganas de darle un puntapié en las costillas, más se las trago, al igual que sus palabras.

Miró a Neji con ojo curioso, usaba una camisa de L muy genial, que le dieron ganas de arrancársela, un pantalón negro, unos converse rojos, y un chaqueta negra, con su usual peinado. "Rico bastardo" pensó. Empero era raro mirar al Hyuga por aquí, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que en una bolsa transparente hubiera ¡mangas románticos yaoi!, Kami, que había pasado con el Neji Hyuga que conocía.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura-san?". Sakura saltó, se le quedo viendo, ¡genial! ahora pensara que esta interesada en él.

"Neji-san, ¿vienes con Hinata?" Hinata era amiga suya, prima de él, quien también gustaba del anime pero tiraba más al yaoi, esa pregunta era para saber si pertenecían al chico esos mangas.

"Sí, también con Hanabi-san"

"Oh" Dijo, aliviada. "¿Te trajeron o entraste por tu cuenta?" Preguntó.

Neji se encogió de hombros "Quería música".

"Me sorprendió el hecho de que hicieran una convención por estas fechas" Comentó el castaño. A Sakura le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza (al estilo anime), es Otaku y no sabe porque es esta convención.

"Neji-san" Comenzó la pelirrosa "¿sabe que día es hoy?"

Neji cerró los ojos, recordando. Sakura se esperanzo al ver la feroz mirada de Neji que hace al saber algo.

"Sábado" Y... Sakura cayó. "Bien me rindo..." Susurró recuperándose de su caída.

"Bueno, Neji-san, Ja ne!" Se despidió, volteando para retirarse, había dado apenas tres pasos cuando el Hyuga le llamó.

"Haruno...". Sakura le miró.

"...Feliz día Otaku". Neji sonrió. Sakura también.

"Igualmente..."

...

"Feliz día Otaku, Neji-niisan, Sakura-san" Murmuró una contenta Hinata, rayando la ternura extrema muy semejante a la locura, de cierto modo bien acosadora y tenebrosa, mientras en un rincón de un puesto muy cercano de donde Sakura y Neji se sonreian muy kawaii, tomaba fotos a gran cantidad del momento."Jejejejeje" Sonrisa al más puro estilo Jeff The Killer.

Este día, el día Otaku, les sería muy difícil de olvidar.

...

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Feliz 15 de Diciembre, atrasado.

Johana Aguilera (alias Johana Uzumaki) se despide.

Sayonara minna.


End file.
